Cartas de Quejas
by claudia Kitsune
Summary: Naruto y compañia artos de nosotr@s escriben unas pequeñas cartas de quejas denle una oportunidad a mi fic soy nueva en esto no sean muy duros al criticar please T.T espero q les guste *cruzando los dedos*
1. Carta de quejas de Uchiha Sasuke

Hola! Bueno este es un fic que trata sobre unas cartas de quejas que dan algunos de los personajes de Naruto espero que les guste ;) es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad y no sean muy duros al criticarme T.T lo que este entre paréntesis y que diga n/a es nota de autora y si no lo tiene pues es un paréntesis que escriben los personajes en sus cartas espero haber sido clara sin mas que decir les dejo leer en paz n_n

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto es para las fangirls…no es una carta de agradecimiento como pensáis

Para empezar no soy ningún EMO aunque eso sea Emoción Motivada x el Odio (n/a: según un amigo eso significa pero= lo pongo xD) yo no ando triste todo el tiempo, aunque no niego tener y haber tenido momentos tristes como cualqiera o vosotros sois emos por ponerse triste de vez en cuando?? Y asi como momentos tristes también tengo momentos felices (aunq no lo crean), aparte el que use ropa negra no quiere decir q sea EMO , tengo derecho a vestirme como qiera ese no es su problema.

Eso de los m-preg me colma la paciencia (q lamentablemente ia no tengo) saben…tengo testículos y en esos fics q dicen escribir por afecto a mi persona (q no parece ser así) yo no saldría embarazado de nadie …NO SOY UKE DE NADIE y como vi por ahí…me llamo sasuke pero que termine en uke no quiere decir q lo sea ,otra cosa a Naruto no andaría diciéndole: VEN TIGRE RAWWR,te amo mi kitsune, mas fuerte dobe (eso en las escenas lemon), saben….soy Uchiha Sasuke y no hago esas cosas, tengo orgullo por si no sabeis (n/a: demasiado diría yo)

Por favor les pido(por no decir ordeno) no me emparejen con Naruto el era solo mi amigo y ya y déjense de tonterías Naruto NO me excita y sobre ese rumorcito q dicen q yo pague al tío ese para q empuje a Naruto y yo luego besarlo…no malgastaría mi dinero en tonterías, sobre mi vocabulario siempre ponen que yo le digo dobe , baka y usurantonkachi…pero mi vocabulario es más fluido, otra cosa no tuve ni tendré SEXO ORAL con él, asi que no se hagan falsas ilusiones y el retrasado (OMG! Una insulto nuevo! que novedad) no es ningún inocentón como lo sacan siempre en doujinshis y aparte qué coño teneis en la cabeza restablecer mi clan con Naruto?? (Oh! Miren que llamarlo por su nombre no hace daño) por si no se dan cuenta es hombre y tiene testículos al igual que yo (no es novedad asi q no se desangren pervertidas)

Algo que quiero desmentir es que Orochimaru no me violaba como algunas piensan, algo que aprendi al estar al lado de ese…hombre? O lo que sea es a no bajar nunca la guardia ni con Kabuto ,si pudiese las demandaría , Gaara ni Neji tampoco me gusta y no me pelearía con ellos por el amor de Naruto y mucho menos con Itachi es mi hermano(descansa en paz ni san) no somos la pareja incesto ni nada de eso dato extra : Itachi no me violaba cuando era niño.

No soy ningún ICONO SEXUAL (aunque no las culpo)

No soy ningún neko (n/a: neko = gato para quien no sepa) no me pongan ``orejitas´´ ``colita´´ ni ``patitas´´ de neko soy humano.

Lo mas importante NO soy GAY, me molesta que me digan eso…aparte ustedes son raros me comienzan a molestar por mis gustos a los tomates …primero me molestan porque no me gusta nada y se enteran de un gusto mío y ya se ponen a joder peor , que hice para merecer esto no comprendo?? (N/a: muchas cosas)

Quisiera de verdad saber el porqué de la pareja SASUHINA, no he hablado con ella no puedo decir que me gusta o algo cuando no la conozco para nada solo de vista, aunque lo de Sakura es comprensible porque ella fue mi compañera de equipo no niego que llegue a apreciarla pero eso no quiere decir que la ame, con respecto a Karin, no tuve relaciones con ella y tampoco lo pienso hacer porque simplemente no quiero perder mi virginidad con una mujerzuela aparte soy menor de edad me olvidaba de Ino ella solo era una fangirl y nada más.

Si van a escribir fics no me usen como el pervertido desapercibido, no ando mirando el culo de Naruto ni el de nadie

Sin decir más me despido

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_


	2. Carta de qeujas de Uzumaki Naruto

Aquí la Carta de Uzumaki Naruto

Bueno esta es una carta de quejas (n/a: q novedad ¬.¬) , si el teme puede hacerlo porque yo no? ¬.¬* en fin esta carta es para las fangirls dattebayo =^_^=

No me gusta Gaara dattebayo es solo un amigo que me recuerda como fue mi triste pasado y lo difícil que es ser un jinkurichi….el ser rechazado por los demás pero que quede claro NO ME GUSTA!!! Tampoco Neji , Kakashi sensei, ni Kiba no señor!

No soy el uke de Sasuke como todas me sacan ni de él ni de nadie ¡!! …NO MAMEN ACABO DE ENCONTRAR UNA IMAGEN MIA CON ERO SENNIN VIOLANDOME!!! Que cojones significa eso ehh??!!!! El prefiere a las mujeres y ustedes lo saben

No me gusta Itachi son muy loquits en mi opinión el es el malo!!!! Y me trataba de secuestrar para los fines malvados del Akatsuki y el no me vendería fotos inéditas de Sasuke cuando era niño (él se las quedaría para el solo) y sobre sus lindos y adorables fics n_n que haya una pareja de ra-ri-tos no quiere decir que toooodos los hombre y mujeres de esos fics tengan que ser homosexuales no creen?

Agradesco que en algunos de sus fics me saquen como el hokage de konoha es muy halagador n_n PERO NO QUE ME SAQUEN EN EL DESPACHO DE HOKAGE HACIENDO ``COSITAS´´ CON SASUKE ¡!

De donde coño sacan este tipo de ideas yo no diría cosas como: Sasuke eres un capeon mas mas ¡!! (en lemon) O_o son locas o enfermas?? Tampoco: Sasuke mas fuerte o te amo sasuke _**KUN **_… un momentito…yo no ando diciendo a ningún hombre kun para q sepan y a que jodido hijo de puta se le ocurrió que yo diría: Sasuke…no importa que me hayas violado te amo ,QUE CARAJO! Por amor a Dios, Buda; Ala, Krishna etc. de dioses en serio necesitan ayuda profesional tampoco diría a sasuke ``amo´´ tengo orgullo (no exageradamente como Sasuke pero me entienden) un descubrimiento: LLAMAR AL DESGRACIADO POR SU NOMBRE NO HACE DAÑO!!!!!! Y mi vocabulario no es solo: teme o baka también le digo por su nombre por si no sabían ahora ya saben a me olvidaba tampoco diría : Soy GAY y me gustas Sasuke , el que escribió esto necesita tener una vida -_-Uu

Hablando de yaoi…no usen los famosos m-preg porque siempre el preñado soy yo!! Tengo TESTICULOS dattebayoo!! .

No soy tan inocentón como me sacan también se el significado de varias palabras no me gusta salir como el torpe idiota baboso torpe tarado del fic y/o doujinshi y algo mas … el licor no me llama la atención aparte que soy menor de edad y no usen excusas en sus fics como que: estaba tan ebrio que no se acordaba que había dormido con… , esa info ya no es necesaria y dejen de dibujarme con cara de niña (n/a: o germa como se dice aca en Perú)

No comparen mi historia con otros animes como ese tal dbz ni uno que se llamaba algo como bleach o algo así nada que ver con ellos u.u

El kyuby no es hembra ¡! Eso significa que yo no entro en época de celo y tampoco es…maternal?..O_o y no anden diciendo: Aja! Época de celo la oportunidad de sasuke para follárselo , pues no! EXTRA EXTRA!!! el kyuby es macho ¡!!!! , algo que no entiendo es porque el yaoi enciende al rojo vivo a las yaoistas a tal punto de volverse como fabgirls en celo (n/a: jajaja esa frase se la copie a alguien no me denuncien x los derechos de autor)

Que chucha tiene de gracioso que me emparejen con ino? Solo x el color de cabello?? Que ridiculez tampoco no tengo nada que ver con ten ten ni temari a y por cierto pein ni deidara son mis hermanos no tengo padres y por lo tanto menos hermanos no?

Sobre que me emparejen con Sakura chan es comprensible ya que somos del mismo equipo (en misiones no en otra cosa)…oye tu si tú! Lee esto con sumo detalle NO HAGAN CASO AL RELLENO!! (n/a: cierto naruto eso es shit excepto el capi 101 de la primera temporada =D) desde que llegue a konoha no he puesto ojitos de corazón por nadie ni por Sakura chan aunque no niego que me hizo sonrojar porque una vez me dio de comer por su voluntad O//O y otro dia que me quería dar de comer después de la muerte de kakuzu pero a las finales fue kakashi sensei quien lo hizo ¬_¬* y el dia que nos enteramos de la muerte de Orochimaru pensé que Sakura chan me iba a invitar a salir pero no fue asi (n/a: no piensen que soy narusaku soy sasunaru corazón y bueno si no pasa el sasunaru pues que sea naruhina o nada) tampoco saquen hentai mio y de sakura chan que es el que más abunda que horror (n/a: si damas y caballos lamentablemente esa basura abunda en la red refiriéndome al hentai)

Sobre la mas famos pareja aparte de la de sasuke y sakura chan la de Hinata y mi persona miren…ella es solo una amiga y fue ella la primera persona con la que me abri emocionalmente (antes de pelear con neji) pero que te abras con alguien no quiere decir que te gusta esa persona, amargarme con neji por las cosas horribles que le decía a Hinata no es que me guste sino que nadie soportaría ver como tratan como basura a una persona como ella, yo se que se siente ser tratado mal, despreciado y no valorado, esos fics que sacan no usaría a Hinata para sacar celos a alguien, eso es hacerme caer bajo dattebayo ,no soy ningún malo de la historia tampoko usaría a Sakura chan ni Gaara para sacarle celos a Sasuke no hagan sus fics solo de sexo porque la vida no es solo eso

Esta queja es para los estudios Pierrot de TV Tokyo (n/a: lol hasta el nombre de los estudios se xD)…NO ME SAQUEN EN BAILECITOS RIDICULOS NUNCA MAS DATTEBAIO!!! Es muy vergonzoso

Sin más que decir me despido, salu2

_**Uzumaki Naruto **_


	3. Carta de quejas de Nara Shikamaru

Olaaa a tods ¡!!!! Esta es la carta de shikamaru espero q les guste y dejen reviews nadie me deja nada déjenme reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo

Esto es realmente aburrido…solo escribo esto porque Ino me dijo, no soy ningún sacolargo sino que simplemente se va a poner muy fastidiosa y eso me irrita así que seré breve

Bueno no tengo tantas quejas como Sasuke o Naruto , felizmente a mi no me sacan tanto en yaoi, pues sobre el poco yaoi que me sacan bueno es incomodo que te digan GAY cuando no lo eres pero a quienes menos les gusta al parecer es a ese par (n/a: refiriéndose a Naruto y Sasuke) en fin mis qejas…

No soy ninguna geisha, no me vendo y aparte si quisiera hacerlo moriría de hambre aparte que eso del sexo es algo agotador y no me gusta, tampoco me gusta Naruto, Sasuke, ni Choji el es mi mejor amigo y ya

Sobre las mujeres…Ino es mi amiga y compañera de equipo no me gusta y créanme que con ella ni nadie poso para porno en serio , tampoco pensé decir esto pero…no me gusta Sakura esa es la pareja más rara que se les ha podido ocurrir … sobre temari eso de que ella arriba y yo abajo por pereza pues puede ser y a la vez no porque no quiero estar con ella(n/na:soy fan shikatema después nadie venga a pegarme o le saco su mierda)

Tampoco soy uke de ningún hombre

Como decía no tengo muchas quejas, adiós

_**Nara Shikamaru**_


End file.
